Pour un Geranium Dentu
by LizzieMusketeer
Summary: Petit OS avec de l'amour dans l'air entre Marcus et une OC créée tout spécialement pour cet OS.


_Tadam ! Voici un petit OS que je poste fièrement ici car il m'a permis de remporter un concours d'écriture ! Le thème était évidemment la Saint Valentin, il fallait également faire une (ou des) références à des histoires d'amour célèbres et un nombre de pages maximum avait été donné (voilà pourquoi l'histoire est un peu rapide sur la fin je m'en excuse d'avance)._

 _J'adoooore Marcus Flint, je crois que c'est mon personnage favoris parce qu'on sait vraiment peu de chose sur lui, c'est donc un vrai plaisir de l'utiliser dans mes écrits :D N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cet OS ;)_

Le Serpentard fulminait alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs du château d'un pas rageur. Depuis sa deuxième année à Poudlard, il avait soigneusement suivit les consignes de ses parents, qui avaient été parfaitement clairs : il devait rester le plus loin possible d'Yseult Nott. Cette dernière était une cousine de Théodore Nott, l'un de ses condisciple plus jeune, jusqu'ici rien d'alarmant, mais les parents de Marcus Flint lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'une entente avec les Nott était hors de question. Contrairement aux idées reçues, les Flint n'étaient absolument pas partisans de la cause des Mangemorts, au contraire de la famille de Théodore et Yseult, dont les parents étaient connus et reconnus pour leur haine des nés moldus. Marcus avait accepté sans broncher ces conditions car elles ne changeaient pas grand-chose à sa routine. Il avait un an de plus qu'Yseult et était beaucoup plus vieux que Théodore, il n'y avait donc pas de soucis à se faire.

Pourtant, lors de la répartition d'Yseult, alors que tout ceux, professeurs compris, qui connaissaient les activités de sa famille, s'attendaient à la voir atterrir dans la noble maison des Serpentard, elle fut envoyé à Poufsouffle. Marcus avait due retenir un hoquet de stupeur, ses parents l'ayant tant mis en garde sur la malice des Nott, pour lui, son ennemie naturelle aurait due être une affable calculatrice envoyée dans la maison des serpents, mais non. Bien que le Choixpeau eut mis un certain temps à se décider, la fillette de l'époque avait rejoint, avec un sourire qui semblait sincère et plein de soulagement, la maison des jaunes et noirs. Les premières semaines, Marcus avait bien pris garde d'avoir le moins de contact possible avec cette fille aux boucles blondes et aux yeux verts. Le temps passant il avait finalement presque oublié son existence. Théodore Nott était arrivé quelques années plus tard et fut envoyé à Serpentard. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de cette maison fut étonné de constater que, contrairement à Drago Malefoy qui s'étalait en insultes à tout niveau sur les nés moldus, le cousin d'Yseult était un garçon discret, d'une intelligence redoutable mais qui n'avait jamais prôné les mêmes croyances que Malefoy. Marcus avait commencé à se dire que, peut-être, ses parents s'étaient trompés ou alors que les Nott de la nouvelle génération voulaient faire fi du passé. Lorsqu'il s'en ouvrit à ses parents, ceux-ci nièrent en bloc le changement de mentalité dans la famille Nott. Alors que Marcus tentait de savoir pourquoi les Flint haïssaient tellement les Nott, son père se montra très évasif arguant qu'il ne supportait pas leur mentalité. Cependant, le Serpentard n'était pas dupe, il manquait une pièce au puzzle.

Si il fulminait dans les couloirs, effrayant quelques premières années au passage, c'était parce que le professeur Chourave avait exigé que les élèves de septième années, il en était à sa deuxième du fait de son redoublement, travaillent en binôme. Naturellement, il s'était tourné vers Terence Higgs, avec qui il avait pris l'habitude de travailler, celui-ci lui avait d'ailleurs permis de bien remonter sa moyenne même s'il ne brillait pas par ses capacités en botanique. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsque la petite femme replète annonça fièrement qu'elle allait mélanger les deux maisons pour ce devoir. Marcus serra les dents, se demandant quel empoté de Poufsouffle il allait devoir supporter pendant plusieurs semaines pour ce lourd travail de recherches. De longues heures d'ennuis allaient être passées à la bibliothèque en compagnie d'un de ces abrutis, s'il s'écoutait Marcus se donnerait des claques.

Tandis qu'il ruminait dans son coin, le capitaine des verts et argents ne leva même pas un sourcil pour voir qui était son partenaire. Le Poufsouffle suivit la fin du cours sans broncher, notant les choses importantes sur son parchemin, se cantonnant dans un mutisme partagé. Lorsque le cours pris fin, alors que Marcus se décida à lever la tête pour demander à son partenaire le sujet de leur étude, celui-ci était déjà parti. Un bout de parchemin était posé près du coude de Marcus qui s'en empara avidement, avant de tourner la tête pour chercher son binôme. Il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir des boucles roses qui sortaient de la serre. Le septième année pouffa intérieurement, quelle élève, car c'était une fille, avait eu l'idée idiote de se teindre les cheveux de cette couleur grotesque ? Décidément, les Poufsouffle vivaient définitivement dans un autre monde. Finalement, il jeta un coup d'œil au bout de parchemin. Une délicate écriture toute en boucles aristocratiques lui annonçait qu'il était attendu dans une heure à la bibliothèque afin qu'ils préparent leur devoir sur les Geraniums Dentus. Le mot était simplement signé d'un N.

Depuis quand un élève, une Poufsouffle de surcroit, se permettait de lui donner des ordres ? Personne ne donnait d'ordre à Marcus Flint, même certains professeurs ne faisaient que lui supposer certaines choses tellement ils craignaient son mauvais caractère. Alors que le capitaine de la maison Serpentard entrait d'un pas rageur, mais modéré à cause de la présence de madame Pince, dans la bibliothèque, il se posait toujours la question sur l'identité de son binôme. Repérant une masse de boucles roses dans le fond d'une allée, il se dirigea brusquement vers la table que la Poufsouffle occupait. Sa condisciple semblait plongée dans un ouvrage très pointu sur la botanique et ne remarqua même pas sa présence, Marcus décida donc de poser brutalement ses affaires sur la table alors qu'il s'asseyait lourdement face à l'adolescente. Celle-ci sursauta et planta ses yeux verts émeraude dans ceux, plus foncés, du Serpentard.

« Toi ! S'exclama-t-il, par la barbe de Merlin et de son hibou, parmi tout les abrutis de Poufsouffle de septième année, il a fallut que Chourave me mette avec toi !

-Monsieur Flint ! Ne commencez pas à chahuter sinon je vous exclue sur le champ ! Hurla madame Pince depuis son bureau.

-Je vais demander à Chourave de changer de partenaire, je ne peux pas rester avec toi, reprit Marcus sur un ton beaucoup plus bas.

Patiemment, Yseult Nott, car c'était elle, ferma son énorme grimoire, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis, soupirant, elle entreprit de parler au Serpentard, qui fut surpris d'entendre une voix mélodieuse et rieuse.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Marcus Flint car je n'ai pas pour habitude de me répéter. Je n'ai absolument rien à prouver en botanique puisque je suis la meilleure de l'école et de loin. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas donc si tu veux un peu de crédibilité dans cette matière pour tes ASPICS tu ferais mieux de te taire et de te mettre au travail. De plus, ne rêve pas le professeur Chourave a spécifié qu'elle ne changerait pas les groupes, à nous de nous adapter.»

Le ton léger sur lequel elle lui avait parlé avait totalement mouché Marcus, qui ne sut quoi répondre. Il choisit donc de s'enfermer dans un mutisme boudeur, le temps de digérer ce qui s'était passé. Jamais personne ne l'avait rabroué de cette façon, certains avaient essayé mais il les avait bien vite envoyés au tapis.

Après une longue réflexion, il en vint tout de même à la conclusion qu'Yseult avait raison. Sa moyenne dans cette matière était loin d'être brillante et s'il y mettait du sien sur ce travail en binôme il pourrait vraiment remonter ses notes. La Poufsouffle aux cheveux roses lui offrait une belle opportunité qu'il ne pouvait que saisir.

« Bon ok Nott, je marche. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rater à nouveau mes ASPICS alors je vais essayer d'être sérieux. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Le visage d'Yseult s'éclaira d'un magnifique sourire à l'entente de cette déclaration. Inconsciemment, Marcus se crispa, après tout il devait se méfier de cette famille, et pourtant tout chez la jeune fille respirait la sincérité.

-Ravie que tu ais changé d'avis Marcus. Avant tout je pense qu'on doit définir nos horaires de travail, je suppose que tes entraînements de Quidditch te prennent pas mal de temps, alors il faut qu'on s'organise. »

C'est ainsi qu'avait débutée leur coopération. Les jours passaient et, avec le recul, Marcus se détendait de plus en plus en présence d'Yseult, il n'était pas rare non plus que Théodore s'installe non loin d'eux pour faire ses propres devoirs. Le capitaine des Serpentards avait toujours cru que les deux cousins ne s'entendaient pas, n'ayant jamais aucun contact dans l'école. Pourtant, à les côtoyer, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous deux, plein d'attentions l'un envers l'autre. Théodore mangeait toujours très peu le matin, il n'était pas rare, entre deux cours, de voir Yseult surgir d'un passage secret, glissant discrètement une pomme ou un biscuit dans la poche de son jeune cousin. Parfois le regard de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses semblait se voiler, mais dans ces instants, le Serpentard apparaissait et déposait doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son aînée. Quand Marcus avait demandé à Théodore pourquoi tant de discrétion, ce dernier avait levé les yeux au ciel et lui avait expliqué qu'avec leur nom de famille il était mal vu d'être solidaires entre eux.

Un jour, alors qu'ils travaillaient dans une des serres qui contenait plusieurs spécimens de Geraniums Dentus, Marcus qui avait encore reçu des remontrances de la part de ses parents sur sa coopération trop amicale avec Yseult Nott, s'en ouvrit à cette dernière.

« Nott, comment ça se fait que ma famille ne souhaite pas que je sois ami avec toi ou Théo ?

La concernée releva brusquement la tête, faisant élégamment bouger ses boucles roses, elle avait l'air sincèrement étonnée par la question. Aussi prit-elle un peu de temps avant de lui répondre.

-C'est étonnant que tu ne sache pas pourquoi. Hormis les opinions politiques et les goûts en magie noire de ma famille, il y a bien une autre raison. Ni Théo, ni moi n'approuvons les choix de nos parents, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai due me faire émanciper en quatrième année.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Marcus. Emancipée si tôt c'est impossible !

-C'est possible si, comme dans mon cas, tes parents ne veulent plus de toi chez eux. Ils mourraient d'envie de me mettre à la porte depuis ma répartition. Quelle honte pour la famille Nott que l'une des leurs soit envoyée à Poufsouffle.

Yseult avait expliqué tout cela avec un ton très amer.

-Merlin, dire que je trouve mon père sévère…mais mes parents m'aiment.

La Poufsouffle lui sourit doucement, comme on souriait à un enfant qui manquait de patience.

-Notre famille aime la pureté du sang et la magie noire…Mais Théo, comme moi avons toujours été en marge de tout ça, ne te méprends pas, il a parfaitement sa place à Serpentard, comme je l'aurais eu d'ailleurs, mais la Maison ne fait pas tout non plus. Mon cousin à de gros soucis avec ses parents, aussi, à la fin de l'année il va venir habiter avec moi dans mon appartement du Chemin de Traverse.

Marcus écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-Ca alors, tu es déjà très autonome, enfin tu n'as pas le choix je suppose. Mais tu m'as dis que votre défection à toutes ses idées n'étaient pas la cause du refus de mes parents à vous côtoyer.

Yseult acquiesça doucement.

-En effet, c'est étonnant que tu ne connaisses pas cette histoire, elle remonte à une trentaine d'années. Tu avais d'un côté les Nott, et leur amour de la magie noire, et de l'autre les Flint, qui comme tu le sais, ne s'inclinent devant personne.

Le Serpentard eu un sourire en coin, car elle avait raison, sa famille ne supportait pas les contraintes et n'avait jamais suivi un chemin sous la menace. Yseult poursuivit son récit :

-Contre toute attente, un certain Roméo Nott s'éprit d'une certaine Juliette Flint…Bien entendu les deux familles se détestant, leur amour fut compliqué à gérer et ils durent faire face à de nombreuses épreuves. Je te passe les détails de l'histoire, mais finalement Juliette décida de tromper sa famille et de se faire passer pour morte en ingurgitant une potion de la Goutte du Mort Vivant. Malheureusement pour elle, Roméo la trouvant allongée et pâle comme la mort fut persuadé de son décès. Il avait tant d'amour pour elle qu'il décida d'avaler une fiole de poison mortel pour la rejoindre, mais Juliette fini par se réveiller et lorsqu'elle découvrit son bien-aimé mort à ses côtés. Son cœur se brisa en comprenant qu'elle était responsable du trépas de Roméo alors elle se donna la mort avec un poignard afin de ne jamais être séparée de lui. Cette histoire est très connue chez les moldus, va savoir pourquoi.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi. Murmura Marcus, qui digérait le récit qui venait de lui être conté.

-Je pense que tes parents ont très peur que je te courtise et qu'à cause de moi tu mettes fin à tes jours, ça plus mes antécédents parentaux. »

Ils avaient ensuite changé de sujet, mais le Serpentard n'en démordait pas. Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées et il devait avouer qu'il aimait passer du temps avec la Poufsouffle. Il la trouvait drôle et pleine de douceur, tout en ayant un caractère bien trempé. Marcus s'était permis de lui demander pourquoi elle s'était teinte les cheveux en rose ? Yseult avait alors éclaté de rire et lui avait expliqué qu'un de ses camarades de maison, lors d'un cours de potion, avait jeté quelque chose dans son chaudron. Ceci avait provoqué une explosion qui avait aspergée la jeune fille de mixture. Malheureusement pour elle, ses cheveux avaient pris cette teinte rose si particulière, l'infirmière avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour leur rendre leur couleur originale, mais rien n'y avait fait.

« Finalement je m'y suis faite. Conclue Yseult avec philosophie. Avec le recul, je trouve même que ça me va plutôt bien.

-Tu as raison, ça te rend vraiment unique, même si tu n'avais pas besoin de ça. »

Marcus avait murmuré sa réponse tout en se saisissant délicatement d'une boucle rose. Ce geste, presque tendre, surpris la Poufsouffle qui ne put s'empêcher de légèrement rougir, détournant hâtivement son regard. Le poursuiveur fit comme si il n'avait rien vu et lâcha rapidement les cheveux. Alors comme ça, Yseult avait du mal à accepter les compliments ? Il l'avait trouvé vraiment mignonne avec cette rougeur aux joues. Depuis combien de temps ne réagissait-elle plus normalement en sa présence ? Songeur, Marcus se rendit compte que lui aussi était parfois gêné de se dévoiler en sa présence mais que, paradoxalement, il aimait beaucoup ça.

« Nott, ça te dirais de venir à Pré-au-Lard avec moi ce week end ?

Yseult sursauta et se mit à rougir, décidément ces derniers temps cela arrivait trop souvent à son goût. Elle était perdu dans ses pensées, un rayon de soleil était passé par l'une des fenêtres de la serre, qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude d'investir pour travailler en paix, et était venu éclaire le visage de Marcus. La Poufsouffle avait remarqué à cet instant que le capitaine des Serpentard avait de beaux yeux verts, pourtant si différents des siens. Marcus l'avait sorti de sa torpeur et elle avait beaucoup de mal à reprendre pied.

-Je te demande pardon ?

Le poursuiveur leva les yeux au ciel, comme si cela n'avait pas été assez compliqué pour lui de proposer une telle excursion avec elle. Après tout, la plupart des Serpentard méprisaient les Poufsouffle, arguant que ceux-ci n'étaient que naïveté et lourdeur. Pourtant, en côtoyant Yseult, Marcus avait du se rendre à l'évidence, elle était loin d'être stupide, s'intéressant à tout et étant très ouverte d'esprit. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait du prendre son indépendance très tôt, à l'instar de ce que s'apprêtait à faire Théodore au court de l'été. Il savait néanmoins que la jeune fille pouvait se montrer farouche lorsqu'on se montrait trop brusque avec elle, Yseult pouvait parfois se replier totalement sur elle-même. Aussi souffla-t-il un bon coup pour ne pas lui faire peur, il en avait assez de passer pour un troll sans cœur.

-On a quasiment terminé notre devoir, il reste quelques dessins et schémas à ajouter et nous aurons terminés. On travaille d'arrache pied depuis plusieurs semaines, on a mérité un peu de détente tu ne crois pas ?

Sa voix s'était faite presque suave, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Marcus fut heureux de voir Yseult sourire doucement.

-Pourquoi pas après tout. Tu n'as pas peur d'être vue en compagnie d'une pauvre gourde de Poufsouffle ?

Le poursuiveur grimaça, il ne supportait plus de voir la jeune fille se dénigrer de la sorte. Aussi haussa-t-il les épaules d'un geste désinvolte.

-Je me moque de ce que les gens pensent de moi. J'ai juste envie de passer du temps avec toi, hors temps de travail cela va sans dire. »

Le samedi arriva rapidement et les deux élèves se rejoignirent dans le hall avant de prendre le chemin pour Pré-au-Lard. Heureusement pour eux, et tous les autres, le temps était radieux, presque chaud. Ils firent un tour chez Honeyduke, où Marcus fut épaté de voir la quantité de sucreries que s'était offert Yseult. Devant son air étonnée, la concernée lui raconta que chez ses parents, elle n'avait jamais le droit de manger de telles choses. C'était sa façon de prendre sa revanche en quelques sortes. Le Serpentard et la Poufsouffle croisèrent de nombreux condisciples au court de l'après-midi, ils reçurent d'ailleurs bon nombre d'œillades étonnées. Yseult éclata même de rire lorsque deux de ses camarades de maison vinrent lui demander si elle était avec Marcus sous la contrainte. Alors qu'ils décidèrent de terminer la journée en allant boire une Bierraubeurre aux Trois Balais, la jeune fille annonça brusquement au poursuiveur vert et argent qu'elle avait oublié de faire un achat. Elle partie brusquement, laissant à Marcus le devoir de leur trouver une table et de commander.

Etonné par le comportement étrange d'Yseult, le Serpentard entra quand même dans le pub puis passa commande auprès de Mrs Rosmerta, qui lui coula une œillade aguicheuse tout en lui déposant sa commande. Tandis qu'il attendait la Poufsouffle, il se surprit à penser que leur coopération arrivait à son terme et qu'il en était bien peiné. Il avait apprit à connaître Yseult Nott au cours des dernières semaines, Marcus regretterait le temps passé avec elle, c'était une certitude. Un paquet, grossièrement enveloppé dans du papier kraft, se posant devant lui le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il lança un regard interrogatif vers Yseult qui le contemplait avec un sourire malicieux, tout en s'asseyant en face de lui. Le Serpentard pris le temps de tâter le paquet, puis l'arracha afin de découvrir ce qu'il contenait. Il découvrit une magnifique boîte noire au liseré argenté. Délicatement, il souleva le couvercle et pu voir ce qu'elle contenait, une magnifique plume d'un vert tellement foncé qu'il en paraissait presque noir. A nouveau, Marcus leva un regard interrogatif vers la Poufsouffle.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas mon anniversaire. Pourquoi ce présent ?

Yseult Nott se mit à sourire de plus belle.

-Je t'ai brisé la plume que je t'ai emprunté hier dans la serre, tu te souviens. Je m'attendais à ce que tu te fâche à vrai dire parce que ta réputation de sanguin de précède, mais tu as simplement haussé les épaules en me disant que tu la regretterais car c'était ta meilleure plume. Ma mission du jour était donc de t'en trouver une aussi bien. Tu devrais être satisfait de celle-ci, c'est une plume d'aigle sacré des montagnes islandaises. Elles sont réputées pour le confort qu'elles apportent et pour leur solidité.

Marcus resta sans voix, il lui avait pourtant dis que ce n'était pas grave lorsqu'elle s'était confondue en excuse et pourtant, Yseult avait pris le temps d'aller lui en acheter une nouvelle, et bien meilleure que la précédente. Jamais personne n'avait eu une telle attention pour lui, il fut touché bien plus qu'il ne souhaitait l'avouer. Délicatement, il referma la boîte et la glissa dans une poche de sa cape. Puis délicatement, il dirigea sa main vers le visage, surprit, d'Yseult et se saisi d'une boucle rose qu'il prit le temps de contempler pensivement.

-Tu es une idiote Nott. Tu ne dois pas rouler sur l'or depuis ton émancipation et tu te permets ce genre de choses…vous les Poufsouffle êtes vraiment trop généreux pour votre propre bien. Cependant, je suis très touché, je n'avais jamais reçu un présent comme cela, du moins pas par quelqu'un d'extérieur à ma famille. Alors merci pour ta générosité, pour ta patience pendant ces longues semaines.

Yseult ne répondit pas de suite, se contentant de sourire doucement, puis elle déclara.

-Tu va me manquer Marcus.

-Je ne compte pas m'en aller.

-Tu m'as comprise. »

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien pendant un long moment. Finalement, Marcus reprit la conversation en changeant totalement de sujet. Ils finirent par rentrer au château, aucun d'eux pourtant ne voulait que la journée prenne fin.

Quelques jours plus tard, Marcus se rendait d'un air guilleret en direction des serres. Il avait bien remonté sa moyenne en botanique grâce à l'aide d'Yseult et il avait hâte de la retrouver. Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva dans la serre, il n'aperçut pas une mèche de cheveux rose, étonné, il s'installa à sa table habituelle. Ce fut finalement Terence qui vint s'assoir à ses côtés. Le poursuiveur se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire la Poufsouffle, elle adorait la botanique et était, habituellement, toujours la première à arriver. Ce jour là pourtant, Yseult Nott franchi les portes au dernier moment et, sans un regard pour Marcus, alla s'assoir dans le fond de ce qui servait de salle de classe. Le Serpentard fut totalement désappointé, durant les deux heures de cours, la sorcière aux cheveux roses, l'ignora totalement. Lorsque le professeur Chourave les libéra, Yseult se précipita dehors, Marcus s'élança à sa poursuite mais elle avait déjà disparue.

Plusieurs jours passèrent dans cette ambiance étrange, à chaque fois que le Serpentard tenait de se rapprocher de la jeune fille, celle-ci partant dans l'autre sens où se précipitait ailleurs, sans un regard pour lui. Les jours se transformèrent en semaines, le poursuiveur vert et argent constata, en observant Yseult de loin, que celle-ci semblait être totalement déprimée, renfermée sur elle-même. Il souffrait terriblement de la voir dans cet état et devant avouer qu'elle lui manquait terriblement. Lorsque Marcus s'enquit de l'état de santé de la Poufsouffle auprès de Théodore, celui-ci lui lança un lourd regard condescendant en lui répondant qu'elle n'était pas malade.

Marcus tenta de prendre du recul sur cette situation, il essaya réellement mais les boucles roses et le regard émeraude d'Yseult Nott le hantaient constamment. Les rares fois où il avait la chance de la croiser au détour d'un couloir, où quand il pouvait l'observer à la dérobée lors des cours de botanique, il se sentait fébrile. Comme si un niffleur dansait la gigue dans son estomac. De nombreuses questions se basculèrent dans son esprit, ses rares amis finirent par se rendre compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Finalement, le poursuiveur décida de se confier à Terence, lui expliquant son mal être lorsqu'il pensait au fait qu'Yseult n'allait pas bien. Il lui parla également de son obsession pour la Poufsouffle. L'ancien attrapeur de Serpentard avait éclaté de rire devant le questionnement du capitaine de l'équipe.

« Et bien mon vieux, tu es dans une belle bouse de dragon ! Tu n'as même pas compris ce que tu ressens !

Il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui énerva Marcus.

-Explique moi alors crétin ! J'en ai ma claque d'être comme ça, comment je fais pour redevenir celui d'avant ?

-Mais tu ne peux pas ! Marcus, tu es une pointure en quidditch mais question sentiment tu es terriblement en retard. Tu n'as donc pas compris ? Tu en pince, et sévèrement à en voir ton état, pour Yseult Nott ! Remarque c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne dans son genre, dommage qu'elle soit si farouche. »

Alors que Terence continuait sa litanie sur l'amour et ce qui tournait autour, Marcus serrait la mâchoire. C'était donc ça ? Nott lui plaisait ? A en croire Terence c'était même plus que ça, mais oserait-il se l'avouer ?

Laissant l'ancien attrapeur délirer sur les déboires amoureux du poursuiveur, Marcus le planta dans le hall et se mit à arpenter le château en tout sens pour trouver l'objet, ou plutôt la personne de ses pensées. Après de nombreux va et viens, il fini par la découvrir au détour d'un couloir. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, la Poufsouffle tourna les talons et se mit à courir. Le Serpentard fulmina mais se précipita à sa suite, lui aussi pouvait courir, et vite. Les élèves, qui arrivaient parfois à s'écarter à temps, regardaient cette course poursuite avec étonnement. De nombreuses rumeurs courraient au sujet d'Yseult Nott et de Marcus Flint, mais ce couple était si improbable que peu de gens y croyaient.

Finalement, Marcus décida de se montrer malin et se posta dans une alcôve du couloir qui menait à la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle, dire qu'il avait due soudoyer cette information aux jumeaux Weasley, il devait vraiment tenir à cette maudite Nott. Après avoir attendu plus d'une heure, il aperçut Yseult qui s'avançait, seule dans le couloir. Elle avait la tête basse, le regard vide et le cœur du poursuiveur se brisa devant cette vision, il ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça. Sans crier gare, il se précipita vers Yseult, lui attrapa le poignet avant que celle-ci n'eut le temps de réagir puis il l'entraîna à sa suite en direction du parc. Il arrêta sa course une fois qu'ils eurent pénétrés dans la serre où ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps durant les semaines précédentes.

Marcus ne lâcha pas la main de la Poufsouffle, il avait peur de ne plus jamais réussir à avoir de tête à tête avec elle s'il faisait ce geste. Le Serpentard était consterné par l'attitude d'Yseult, toute la lumière qui l'habitait avant semblait l'avoir quitté.

« Il faut qu'on parle Nott.

Sa voix était douce, il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer.

-Il n'y a rien à dire Marcus, au début de ce travail en commun, tu étais pressé de te débarrasser de moi. Maintenant rien ne t'oblige à prendre soin de moi.

Yseult avait répondue sur un ton morne.

-Je ne comprends pas, à Pré-au-Lard tu semblais terriblement triste à l'idée du temps qu'on ne passerait plus ensemble, mais tu me fuis !

A cet instant, il vit parfaitement la sorcière aux cheveux rose se briser. Elle lui répondit sur un ton tellement triste.

-Oui Marcus, parce que je ne veux pas que tu te mettes à dos ta famille. Je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec les idées de ma famille, mais je ne pensais pas être un jour mise à la porte simplement parce que je ne faisais pas les mêmes choix. Simplement parce que je n'ai pas été envoyé dans la maison que mes parents désiraient. Je suis tellement triste que Théodore vive la même chose que moi, mais je suis tellement égoïste que finalement, je suis heureuse qu'il vienne vivre avec moi parce qu'enfin je ne serais plus seule. C'est tellement dur de vivre en paria ! Je me suis rendue compte que le temps passé avec toi je l'avais grandement apprécié, surement trop d'ailleurs. Je me suis mise à t'apprécier un peu trop pour ton bien. Je comprends tes parents, ils t'aiment, ils veulent te protéger. Même si ça me brise le cœur, je préfère être loin de toi que de t'imposer un tel choix !

Marcus l'avait écouté patiemment, il avait vu les larmes se mettre à couler comme des torrents, sur les joues de la jeune fille. Ainsi, une fois de plus, elle ne pensait pas à elle, Yseult se mettait encore au second plan. Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait songé à la honte qu'elle avait infligée à ses parents, se considérant comme un monstre alors que clairement l'être immonde ce n'était pas elle. Finalement, il s'approcha d'elle, passa sa main derrière sa tête et l'attira contre lui. Son visage baigné de larme se nichant contre le torse musclé du poursuiveur, Yseult se sentait tellement vulnérable, elle en avait assez de jouer la fille forte. Marcus la serra avec force contre lui, comme s'il voulait recoller les morceaux de l'âme en miette de celle pour qui il éprouvait tant.

-Je fais ce que je veux quand je veux Yseult. La sorcière tressaillit contre lui à l'entente de son nom, c'était la première fois qu'il l'employait. Comment peux-tu te traiter d'égoïste alors que tu te rends malheureusement pour moi. Tu n'es qu'une idiote, mais Merlin, je suis dingue de toi. Tu te rends compte ? J'ai courus après des filles, mais je me fichais d'elle. Toi, tu es arrivé et tu as tout balayé, je me fiche de ce que penseront mes parents. Si tu veux de moi, je souhaite de tout mon cœur être avec toi.

Il sentit les doigts de la Poufsouffle agripper son uniforme. Finalement elle releva la tête, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Marcus. Celui-ci senti son cœur bondir de joie lorsqu'il vit que la lumière était revenu dans le regard d'Yseult.

-Je ne suis pas aussi forte que je voudrais le faire croire. Je trébuche encore beaucoup.

-Tu sais, je suis largement assez fort pout deux. Tu as vécu des choses difficiles en étant très jeune alors tu as le droit de trébucher et même de tomber mais tu peux aussi être certaine que désormais tu n'auras plus à marcher seule. Si parfois il t'arrive encore de trébucher, voir de tomber alors je te porterais, je ne veux plus que tu marche seule Yseult.

Un frisson de plaisir parcouru le dos de la sorcière aux cheveux roses. Doucement, elle vint caresser la joue de Marcus, avec beaucoup de timidité, presque de la maladresse. Le poursuiveur fit de même, chassant les larmes à l'aide de son pouce et en lui souriant avec beaucoup de tendresse. A cet instant, Yseult le trouva magnifique, certes il était démesurément grand, mais elle se sentait en sécurité, oui il avait des dents disgracieuses mais il avait un regard tellement doux lorsqu'il le posait sur elle. La Poufsouffle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de Marcus Flint, elle s'en était rendu compte rapidement après avoir commencé à le côtoyer.

-Redis le moi s'il te plait. Murmura-t-elle

-Quoi donc ?

-Mon prénom, pendant toutes ces semaines tu m'as appelé par ce nom que j'exècre, ce soir tu l'as prononcé deux fois. J'aime beaucoup, j'ai l'impression que tu le dis d'une façon unique.

\- Alors je le répéterais autant de fois que tu le souhaite, Yseult. »

La concernée se mit à rire, un rire plein de vie qui emplit Marcus de bonheur. Yseult ne put s'empêcher de repenser brièvement à l'histoire qui avait déchiré leurs deux familles. Elle pensait à cette Juliette Flint et à ce Roméo Nott, puis elle rit à nouveau en pensant à l'ironie du sort. Car si Roméo et Juliette avaient inspirés un auteur moldus, Yseult avait, au cours de ses lectures variés, constaté que son prénom aussi était tiré d'une histoire d'amants maudits. Pourtant elle ne fut pas inquiétée, elle avait décidée d'aller de l'avant et ferait tout pour que Marcus n'ait pas à se mettre ses parents à dos.

Devinant les pensées de celle pour qui son cœur avait décidé de battre, le poursuiveur sourit doucement et en se penchant vers Yseult il murmura, son souffle frôlant la bouche de la Poufsouffle :

« Ne t'en fais pas pour mes parents, ils verront qui tu es vraiment, j'en suis convaincue, Yseult. »

Encore une fois la sorcière aux cheveux roses frissonna de plaisir, alors qu'elle nouait ses mains autour de la nuque de Marcus, celui-ci posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


End file.
